


Pick up the call

by Talvi



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Some poetry from Mike's point of view after Chester passed.He needs to see Chaz again.
Relationships: Chester Bennington/Mike Shinoda
Kudos: 7





	Pick up the call

So like  
you killed yourself  
how dare you leave me here?  
you promised  
after the 3rd beer that time  
stay stay stay stay stay  
and once and only once  
I got the call  
fuck the call, I'm calling  
you and you're nowhere  
to be seen.

what did you expect  
me to do?  
mourn and move on?

fuck you, I'm meeting you there  
don't try to stop me  
it's all set up  
see ya  
whether you like it or not  
and maybe then  
you will forgive me

anyway it's not that  
what I'm looking for  
but to see your face again  
I don't even see my  
children's faces anymore  
'cause it's all about you  
even when it's not about you

stop it

please please  
stop fucking singing  
they keep playing that fucking song  
I just don't wanna hear it

I'll grab a beer and forget about it  
just wait  
I'll be there  
there's no place here anymore

just sing with me  
one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. RIP Chester. Miss you every, brother. We all do.  
> If you feel suicidal, contact someone, please.


End file.
